Lets Make A Deal
by L.Little'sFanFic
Summary: Harley can't stand Aidan tossing the lacrosse ball hiiting the fence so Aidan made Harley a deal to stop hitting his ball agenst the fence if Harley dose him a favour


I don't own, work for know anyone who owns, and or works for Disney and Disney's Stuck in the Middle in anyway. This is requested

* * *

Harley and the rest of the family where sweating. Each of them had at least four cups ice water to just to cool off. Harley wished she could just take off her shirt and bra off and let her breasts breath. She shook her head at her brothers and dad that was wearing nothing but boxer shorts. It wasn't fair at all. More so when Daphne was still at that age to get away with it too.

Harley just watched Daphne walk around in her panties while the rest of the sisters had to remand in cloths. Harley could wear a tank top but she still be wearing her bra. Harley sighed and decided to risk it. She removed her shirt to take off her bra. Harley closed her eyes and let the cool air from the fan hit her bare breasts. She soon heard a noise coming into the room and quickly covered up thinking it was one of the boys.

She sighed with relief when it was just Georgie. Harley soon put her tank top on and got back on her invention. She did not know why she was even doing it in this heat to begin with. Harley looked at what she was doing as the house was Deaz quiet. In other words noisy but not enough for Harley not to contrite. However that changed when she heard a thumping sound.

She knew was Aiden playing lacrosse agents her house. This of course is annoying Harley. She closed her eyes on hoping to block out the sounds of the loud thumping but the notice felt like it was getting louder. She stopped what she was doing and head for the window.

"Would you please stop that, I'm trying to think!"

Aiden decided not to hear Harley just to piss her off. She repeated again but Aiden kept at it. So, Harley went outside to ask him to stop, face to face but again Aiden pretend not to hear and sidestep her demand. He only stops for a second to remove his shirt. While doing so they are both secretly checking each other out. Eventually Aiden notice Harley staring at his bare chest and abs.

Harley did not know why she was looking at him she don't even like the guy but her hormones say otherwise. Aiden smiles knowing the fact Harley kept looking at him like a peace of meat.

"I have a propose a deal shorty in that is if you are willingly to do me a favor."

"I'm listening"

" I promise I will stop throwing lactose ball on the fence again."

Tempting on not knowing what the favor is but here is my counter. I will do this favor even though I don't know what it is but you must stop playing lacrosse forever. So do we have a deal?"

They smiled at each other and shook on it. Once the handshake broke Aiden invite Harley to his room at his aunt Bethany's house. His room was a complete mess. Messer then her brothers room. So she thought the favor was to clean up his room. Aiden pushed some stuff off his bed and sat down onto it. Knowing it is just them he just smiled at her.

"So I'm guessing I'm going to clean your room?"

"Not in the slightest I want you to strip for me but to do it slow and sexily and come and give me a blowjob after."

"Your a perv you know that I'm not doing that. Forget this deal play with your stupid ball all you want."

Harley was heading for the bedroom door to leave, but Aiden start to toss the lacrosse ball which triggers her. She soon sighs and turns around. Not wanting

to hear the lacrosse ball ever again so she agrees.

"Fine you win."

Aiden smiles and plays some music from his phone. Harley slowly dances sexually. He soon rubs himself throw his gym shorts as he slowly get hard. Once Harley removes her shirt reveling she is not wearing a bra Aiden's dick became its eleven inch hardness when seeing Harley's D cup breasts. He quickly whipped it out and counted to jack off as she dances.

Harley tried not to stair at the monster dick as she dances but she could not help it. It is much bigger then Ethan's. She tuned around and bent down. Aiden licked his lips seeing Harley's ass and soon she pulled down her shorts reviling her panties. Once she was facing him Aiden licked his lips as he is seeing a wet spot coming in. Harley finally reaches Aiden and kneel before him.

Harley began to jack him off with two hands. Not only Aiden's dick was big but she could barley touch her finger tips. Aiden's dick was twitching causing Aiden to moan. Aiden was getting close to his edge about to cum and Harley could tell he was going to shoot. Aiden seen Harley about to pull out.

"You swallow it all or the deal is off."

Harley sighs and swallows his load. The load was so much she happened to let few drops of cum leak out. Aiden wanted to swallow every thing. So once Harley pulled his dick out of her mouth Aiden bend Harley on his knee and began spanking her. This caught Harley by surprise and was starting to tear up on the pain she was getting. Her panties only could do so much.

While spanning her Aiden is slowly touching her D cup breasts. His hand soon slipped his hand into her panties and started to rub her pussy. Harley slowly stopped crying as she began to moan from the touches from her breast to her pussy. His spanking then stops and pulls down Harley's panties. He starts to rub her ass before spitting on her ass as lube and start fingering her ass.

Harley don't know why she started to moan as her ass is being played with as Aiden fingers away at her ass while at the same time he is rubbing her pussy. As he is doing this he manages to get Harley on all fours. Eventually, Aiden proceed to slide his eleven inch dick into Harley's ass and they began going at it doggy style.

Harley moaned getting fucked in the ass. This wasn't the first time she had something up there but it was the biggest thing by far. She kept moaning and used one hand to rub herself as her breasts bounced as she is being fucked. Aiden wanting to see Harley's D cup breasts bounce while fucking her pull out and lift Harley up and insert his dick into her pussy.

Harley was now on top of him riding his dick cow girl style. Aiden smiled watching Harley's breast bounce he soon was able to suck on one of her breasts as he continued to fuck her. The room just kept feeling with the sounds and smells of teenage sex. Aiden was on edge and started to fuck into Harley faster and Harder. Harley was also on edge.

They both where lost in their orgasom and they ended coming at the same time. Aiden lost console and accidently slipped out but was actually glad he did as he shot his load onto Harley's breasts as Harley squirted onto Aiden's belly and chest. After they cached their breaths Aiden proceed to help clean Harley's up using a pair of boxers on the ground.

"This was great I will stop throwing lacrosse ball against the fence but I can not stop playing lacrosse. Its who I am. Unless your willingly to do this for three or seven more days."

"No we had a deal, and a deal is a deal even if you went too far."

Harley got dressed and with her back towards Aiden she is smiling. Once dressed she leaves but secretly hope to do this another day when the two of them are more on friendly terms, but she doubt that will ever happen. So its back using her toy from under the bed.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this story please let me know what you think


End file.
